


Loving It

by SpaceRavioli



Series: Sextember [11]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maids, Mild Smut, Mirror Sex, Pily me encerró en el sotano, Smut, ausilio, diosito perdoname otra vez lo juro que soy buena persona, en serio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: Decir que se sentía incómodo era decir poco. Luzu definitivamente no estaba en su elemento.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Sextember [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Kudos: 8





	Loving It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormcursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/gifts).



> Sextember Dia 12: Escoba

Decir que se sentía incómodo era decir poco. Luzu definitivamente no estaba en su elemento.

Sabía que había cruzado una línea de retorno imposible al probarse las medias de satín negro hacía dos semanas, pero usar un traje de sirvienta era como aceptar lo inevitable, asentar la idea de que Luzu se había rendido ante sus impulsos mas bajos. Incluso cuando la ropa era ligeramente molesta y le daba comezón en la espalda, Luzu sentía los hilillos de excitación filtrarse a través de la incomodidad con tan solo sentir la falda de satín rozar contra sus muslos.

Viéndose al espejo solo aumentaba las sensaciones. No quería aumentarse mucho el ego, pero realmente el traje le iba muy bien. Se ajustaba a su cintura gracias a un cinturón blanco con botones negros, y caía hacia sus muslos en holanes negros junto a un mandil blanco con moñitos negros. Apenas y logaba cubrirle la zona dónde las medias terminaban, creando un efecto llamativo al lugar.

Además, hoy iba de juego. Para una sesión de fotografía que habían planeado, Auron le había dado en broma la escoba. Pero ahora Luzu tenía que admitir que no se veía _tan_ fuera de lugar, incluso con la escoba vieja que traía.

La recargó contra la esquina del espejo y pasó sus dedos por la tela, siguiendo el patrón de caída hasta que se acababa la tela, resistiendo el impulso de hacer bailar la falda. Estaba demasiado consciente de la mirada que tenía puesto en él por detrás.

Encontró la mirada intensa de Auron a través del espejo.

Al parecer a alguien más le gustaba el traje.

Sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda ante la sonrisa de su pareja. Luzu había descubierto recientemente que le gustaba usar ropa de ese estilo, le gustaba como se veía, pero le gustaba todavía más las reacciones que ocasionaba en Auron. Las miradas que le dedicaba.

― ¿Y qué tal? ―De todos modos preguntó, acomodándose uno de los moños de su mandil de manera nerviosa. Observó como Auron se levantaba de su lugar en la cama y se acercaba hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda. Era cuidadoso, tratando de no arruinar ninguna parte del traje.

―Te ves precioso, mi niño. ―Dijo, recargando su mentón en el hombro de Luzu. ―Siempre te digo que todo lo que usas te queda de puta madre, pero esto supera mis expectativas.

Las manos de Auron apretaron un poco su agarre en su cintura antes de bajar, disfrutando de la manera en la que la forma de la falda se amoldaba según sus manos. Luzu se recargó contra el pecho de Auron cuando sintió dedos curiosos delinear la piel que se encontraba justo dónde se acababa la falda y comenzaban las medias de satín.

Sin embargo, no quitó su vista del espejo.

Observó cómo los dedos desaparecían debajo de la falda poco a poco, percibiéndolos de manera ligera en su piel sensible, causando leves cosquillas. Cerró sus ojos cuando la mano comenzó a subir, levantando su falda conforme al brazo de Auron y revelando la ropa interior que iba a juego y que comenzaba a apretarle.

―Todavía no puedo creer que te gusten estas cosas. ―Auron murmuró contra su oído en lo que palmeaba su erección creciente, haciendo fricción contra la tela suave de satín de la ropa interior. Le empezaba a quedar pequeña. ―Me encanta que tengas este lado guarro, mi niño.

Gimió alrededor de una queja, que murió prontamente en su lengua. No tenía palabras para defenderse, no cuando Auron apretaba la punta de su miembro a través de la ropa, girando su pulgar de manera lenta y provocativa. Cada vez con más propósito. Hasta que Luzu comenzaba a mover su cadera, buscando más atención y fricción.

― _A-Auron_ ―Jadeó, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse en tan poco tiempo, con tan poca atención. Con tan solo rozarse contra el puño de su pareja junto a la tela de satín. En alguna parte de su mente se sentía bastante avergonzado, pero el placer ahogaba fácilmente ese sentimiento.

Se aferró contra el brazo de Auron con fuerza cuando sintió que llegaba, observando estrellas detrás de sus párpados y prácticamente cayendo contra el cuerpo de Auron al momento.

Después de recuperarse hizo una mueca, no disfrutando de la nueva sensación en su ropa. Auron rio detrás de él.

―Qué todavía tenemos una sesión que hacer, hombre. ―Señaló la escoba recargada en el espejo y soltó otra carcajada ante la nueva mueca de Luzu.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Escoba? ¿Prompt escoba? ¿Qué es una escoba?
> 
> Al final este prompt terminó siendo continuación de To Love Myself y una introducción al prompt 1 de LuzuplayWeek, Maid. Cadena de oración para que lo puede terminar y eso.
> 
> Kudos? Comentarios? Si te gusto o si me quieres insultar lo que sea esta bien (?)
> 
> @spacer4violi en twitter


End file.
